


In My Daughter's Eyes

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reflects on his life of raising his daughter, and how her outlook on life shaped some of his future incarnations.</p><p>Songfic for 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Daughter's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so. This fic can be interpreted for any Doctor or any ship, but I was leaning towards Ten/Sarah, with past Four/Sarah when I wrote it. You can envision any ship you wish. Go ahead, I can't stop you.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_  
 _I am strong and wise and I know no fear_

* * *

The Doctor watched his little girl talk her way out of a sticky situation with some less than savory men outside of a pub. They were trying to coerce her into sex, but she stood her ground and said no.

It reminded him of the way she had described him when she was nine. She had called him a hero, saying he was strong and wise, and knew no fear. That's how he saw her now. A strong-willed, wise hero with almost no fear. She had grown up to be what she saw in her old Papa, without even realizing it. 

* * *

 

_But the truth is plain to see,_  
 _She was sent to rescue me._

* * *

Of course, to the Doctor, the truth was clear as day. He had been given his daughter so she could rescue him. In the literal sense, when he gets kidnapped and such, but also in the figurative sense that he needs to be rescued from himself and from loneliness. Her mother had done a wonderful job of that, and she was just carrying on the legacy.

* * *

_I see who I wanna be_  
 _In my daughter's eyes._

* * *

The Doctor sighed. He wished he could be more like his daughter. She was a peacekeeper and a trouble maker at the same time, but also had two hearts of gold.  ~~There is also the whole fact of her being very ginger, but he'll keep that to himself.~~ She can solve any conflict with just her words, and he wishes he had that ability.

* * *

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_  
 _Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace_

* * *

To his daughter, everyone in the Universe was equal, whether straight, queer, purple-skinned or reptilian. All people with ice in their hearts had a place of redemption with her, no matter what, and all of the Universe was at peace.

* * *

_This miracle God gave to me,  
_ _Gives me_ _strength when I am weak._

* * *

She gives him strength, his daughter. She makes him want to be a better man, just for her. She reminds him that everyone is important, even the little guys. She is his strength.

* * *

_I find reason to believe,_  
 _In my daughter's eyes._

* * *

He finds a reason to believe in happiness, happy endings, miracles and redemption in his daughter.  _She_ is his happy ending, his happiness and his little miracle. Her mother was his redemption.

* * *

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger,_  
 _Oh it puts a smile in my heart._

* * *

He recalls when she was just a little girl, how she'd wrap a tiny baby hand around his pointer finger and jam it into her mouth. He smiles fondly at the memory. She was such a cute baby, who grew up to be a magnificent woman.

* * *

_Everything becomes a little clearer,_  
 _I realize what life is all about._  
It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough.  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up.  
I've seen the light.  
It's in my daughter's eyes.

* * *

The Doctor has figured out what life is truly about while raising his daughter. He realized that its about all of the little things, like hanging on to something until it hurts, like his daughter's mother, or giving so much to help people it makes them so happy it hurts them. Life is about the little things, and he wouldn't have known that without her.

* * *

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future,_  
 _A reflection of who I am and what will be._

* * *

He swears he can see the future when he looks at her. He can see who is was in the past, a lonely old man in a box, and who he hopes he will be: a helpful, kind man with a heart of gold.

* * *

_Though she'll grow and someday leave._  
 _Maybe raise a family._

* * *

He knows one day his little girl will leave his side, but he hopes it isn't any time soon. Selfishly, he would miss her too much to focus n his actions. Realistically, he knoows she may one day want to start a family, so he has been preparing for the day she leaves him for the past two hundred or so years.

* * *

  
_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me._  
 _For I'll be there,_  
 __In my daughter's eyes._ _

* * *

Hopefully,  _hopefully_ , the day she leaves, or the day he dies forever, she knows just how happy she made the daft old man in the blue box just by existing, and he hopes she thinks about him as often as he remembers her.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
